


Dancing In The Rain

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's beginning to see why Ruby loves the rain so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Rain

“Ruby, come on! It’s freezing out here!” Blake tugged at her girlfriend’s hand futilely, but the smaller girl didn’t budge. The forecast had been for clear skies today, but obviously the weatherman had been out to lunch when he had reported that because there was currently lightning flashing in the sky ominously, the beginning of what would soon be a storm of epic proportions.

Thunder boomed loud enough to make Blake’s teeth rattle in her skull. Pressing her ears flat against her skull helped, but not much. She pulled again, fingers slick with rainwater as she tried to move Ruby. “We’re going to get struck by lightning and it’s going to be all your fault.”

Ruby threw her head back and laughed, reaching her arms up towards the heavens. “C’mon Blake, enjoy it! The rain feels so nice right now!”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Blake asked incredulously, a look of disbelief on her face. The rain certainly did not feel nice; it felt like she was being hit with stinging pellets of ice. 

“Yeah!” Ruby shook her head, strands of hair plastering against her wet face. The smile on her lips seemed brighter than the lightning that flashed overhead, making Blake’s heart skip a beat. 

Or perhaps that was the thunder that followed seconds afterwards.

Two small hands grabbed onto her cold ones, and Blake allowed herself to be dragged closer. Silver eyes stared up at her, twinkling like stars. The faunus swallowed, a blush blooming on her pallid cheeks. Ruby’s hands trailed upwards to cradle Blake’s face, the smile widening.

“You look like a very unhappy cat,” Ruby whispered. The grin contradicted her words, and Blake couldn’t help but laugh. Suddenly the air seemed warmer.

“And you look like a drowned rat,” she teased, tucking a soggy piece of hair behind Ruby’s ear.

“I know, isn’t it the best?” 

Blake opened her mouth to disagree, but a pair of cold lips pressed against hers, cutting her off. She melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around Ruby to pull her closer. Around them the wind howled and the storm raged on, but Blake paid it no mind. Thoughts of the indoors and a fireplace faded away, replaced with the feel of Ruby pressed against her. 

There was no place else she’d rather be.


End file.
